Contraste
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: O negro de suas roupas, o branco do piso. - PWP Projeto Harmony


**Desclaimer:** _Nada disso me pertence, e não ganho nada escrevendo isso. Mas amo escrever tais insanidades._

* * *

Título: Contraste

Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Sinopse: O negro de suas roupas, o branco do piso.

Classificação: NC17

Item do projeto: **10**_**. **__Piso de Mármore._

**

* * *

****N.A.: **_Essa fic tem o POV de Ronald Weasley. Tadinho, assistiu toda a cena. Mais um PWP Harmony do Fórum 3V do Aliança 3 Vassouras. Espero que gostem. Tai, mais uma fic que você me inspira._

_Não gosta de PWP? Não gosta de Harmony?_

_Entrou no lugar errado. Aperte o X ou VOLTAR!_

_Para quem gosta, boa leitura!_

_Comentem!_

* * *

_**Contraste**_

_por Fla Apocalipse_

* * *

E ele empurra o corpo dela contra a parede, seus lábios colados uns aos outros, as línguas famintas se tocando, buscando uma a outra. Ela o beija com força, puxando o rosto dele de encontro ao seu, ela nunca me beijara assim. As mãos dele estava na cintura dela, segurando um pouco mais para baixo, puxando quadril dela contra o dele. Nunca vi Harry agir assim. Não que eu ficasse a espiar meu melhor amigo agarrar garotas, mas é que eu tinha ido procurá-los, já estava na hora de irmos embora, os enterros tinham se encerrado e todos estavam indo embora.

Mas eu não sabia que os encontraria nessa situação, não sabia que encontraria meus melhores amigos agarrados na ante sala do escritório do Diretor, seus uniformes tingidos de negro por feitiços, contrastavam com o branco da parede e do chão. Hermione gemeu profundamente durante o beijo e Harry a empurrou outra vez contra a parede. Eu deveria virar e ir embora, mas não conseguia, eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar meus olhos deles.

-Não chore.

Ele disse em uma voz baixa ao quebrar o beijo, trilhando pequenos beijos pelo pescoço dela. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, as mãos embrenhando-se nos fios negros do cabelo bagunçado de Harry. Ele desceu mais a mão, segurando com força o bumbum dela, puxando-o para si. Ela gemeu outra vez, acho que o ouvi gemer também.

-Harry... não...

Ele parece não escutar, mas eu não acho que foi um pedido de verdade. Eu conseguia ouvir as respirações dos dois, bem aceleradas, descompassadas. Ele ainda passava os lábios por todo o pescoço dela, seus dentes as vezes mordendo a pele clara. Ela o puxava para si, a corpo pressionado contra o mármore branco da parede. Um contraste de cores.

-Eu sempre te quis.

E essa frase saiu tão errada. Eu achava que deveria escutar isso dele, que deveria ser dito pela voz rouca e masculina de Harry, mas foi dita pela voz suave e feminina de Hermione. Ele parou de beijá-la e a olhou, ela desceu as mãos por seus ombros, peito e parou na barriga. Se fitaram por vários segundos, eu sentia que cravava as unhas na palma de minhas mãos, não queria saber o que aconteceria a seguir, mas meus pés não me obedeciam para que saísse dali. E então continuei a vê-los. Observá-los.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

Harry podia ser tudo, menos burro. Ele sabia bem o que ela queria dizer com aquela frase, e mesmo olhando-a nos olhos ele queria que ela dissesse. Que verbalizasse todos os sentidos que aquelas quatro palavras tinham. As mãos dele ainda a seguravam pelo bumbum e ela parecia não se importar, as mãos dela abriam devagar a camisa de botões dele.

-Eu quero você... – a voz dela era um sussurro ao qual fiz força para escutar. - ...dentro de mim.

Aquela frase enlouquece qualquer pessoa, principalmente se dita por alguém que você quer de verdade. E sobre isso eu estava certo, ele a queria. E queria muito, pois não respondeu, não deixou que ela dissesse mais nada, a beijou outra vez, puxando-a para o chão, fazendo seu corpo ficar por sobre o dela. Eu tinha que me virar e ir embora, mas não conseguia, parecia petrificado na porta.

Ela gemeu ao afastar as pernas levemente para que ele se encaixasse ali. As pernas dela se mostraram mais quando o tecido da saia escorreu ao levantar os joelhos. Os cabelos dela se espalharam pelo chão, ondas castanhas pelo piso branco. E o mármore contrastava com a roupa negra deles, uma situação que fazia maior diferença a cada segundo. Ele a beijava, empurrando-se contra ela, contra o piso frio, contra o branco. Ela gemeu uma vez mais, dentro da boca dele, porém alto o suficiente para que eu escutasse. O silêncio era opressor mesmo com as respirações aceleradas e os gemidos dela.

Vi uma mão de Harry postar-se no joelho dela, descendo ligeira na direção da parte interna da coxa, e foi fácil saber quando ele a tocou no local desejado, o corpo dela formou um pequeno arco e ela quebrou o beijo. Harry a observava com atenção, vendo exatamente as reações que causava nela, enquanto a tocava. O tecido negro da camisa dele foi ao chão e não me lembro de ter visto Hermione terminar de abri-la. Mas lá estava, o piso de mármore branco presenciando comigo o momento de paixão deles. A mão dele movimentou-se com força por entre as pernas dela, ela gemeu mais alto e arqueou com mais força.

Eu não entendia como ele conseguia saber o que fazer, ele sempre me disse que nunca tinha feito isso antes. Acho que não me contou a verdade, talvez por que já tivesse feito isso com Ginny, ou talvez até com Hermione. Eu não sabia, apenas sabia que ele sabia exatamente o que fazer, pois ela gemia e gostava dos movimentos dele. Vi as mãos dela deslizarem as unhas por todo o braço direito dele, deixando marcas vermelhas.

-Eu... eu... para! – ela manda demais. Não importa a situação, ela tem que comandar, mas parece que Harry não quer entender, pois continua a mexer sua mão e tenho uma breve idéia do que ele faz. Ela fecha as pernas o máximo que pode e estremece violentamente. Alcançou o clímax. O lábio inferior está extremamente inchado, ela o mordeu por diversas vezes, ele sorri para ela, beijando-a com carinho.

-Hermione, eu sempre te quis.

Ele diz isso com tanta vontade que até eu acredito, e começo a pensar se realmente não é verdade. Mas ele me distrai tirando a mão de debaixo da saia dela, beijando os lábios dela outra vez, empurrando seu quadril contra ela. Hermione pode ser tudo, mas também é uma garota que sabe o que quer, decidida. As mãos dela deslizam pelas costas dele, arranhando também. Ele gemeu dentro da boca dela.

Tenho que sair daqui. Mas não consigo, simplesmente não consigo. Uma das mãos dele desceu a abre a própria calça, abaixando-a pelas pernas, levando consigo a boxer branca que ele usava. Eu deveria olhar em outra direção, mas infelizmente eu não consigo e fico a observar o que somente o piso de mármore vê. Ela geme em antecipação e ele sorri, quebrando o beijo e olhando-a nos olhos. Quão intimo é esse momento? Ela abre um pouco mais as pernas dando a entender que ele pode tê-la, e ele entende, pois sua mão some outra vez debaixo da saia dela e o vejo direcionar-se para dentro dela, empurrando com força.

Ela geme arqueando e não consigo pensar em como isso é intimo e impessoal. Eles não tiraram a roupa, ele apenas afastou a renda dela para possuí-la, a camisa dele está jogada ao lado deles. Era o contraste do tecido negro e o mármore branco que se funde com a pele de ambos. A mão que a tocava por debaixo da saia desliza para dentro da camisa dela e segura um seio com força, ela fecha os olhos e joga a cabeça para trás. O piso frio não parece incomodá-la.

As investidas de Harry são rápidas, e o corpo deles balança com força, escorregando minimamente pelo chão branco. Ele se sustenta com as mãos espalmadas no chão ao lado do corpo dela, ficando com o peito erguido, somente colado a ela pelo quadril. Ela estremece e fecha os joelhos envolta da cintura dele, indicando que vai chegar mais uma vez ao clímax.

Ele desce os lábios até os dela, roçando um ao outro, sorrindo ao vê-la fechar os olhos com força, impulsionando o corpo para cima. Ela arqueia, mas não chega aos finalmente. Harry investe com força contra ela, gemendo como se rosnasse, enterrando-se no corpo dela, batendo o corpo dela contra o piso branco, contra o mármore frio. E ela gosta, gosta porque sorri e o beija, puxando-o pelo pescoço.

Preciso sair daqui, mas agora sei que o fim está próximo. Eu já deveria ter me virado e ido embora, mas infelizmente ainda estou aqui, a vê-los em um momento tão deles. E por mais errado que seja, eu não saio, era uma tortura que eu queria continuar a sofrer. Meu melhor amigo e o amor de minha vida.

-Harry. – ela geme profundamente, seus pés se cruzando nas costas dele, trazendo-o mais para junto. Harry geme junto olhando-a de forma ameaçadora, como se estivesse com raiva. E conheço aquele olhar, todo homem quando está perto da satisfação fica sem controle. Meros segundos que fazem a diferença, que deixam o homem ainda mais sedento pelo corpo da mulher a frente.

Uma única investida com severa força e ambos gemem chegando ao clímax juntos, ele arqueando, ela gemendo e o prendendo entre suas pernas. Hermione está com os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta, as unhas cravadas na pele dos ombros dele. Ele a segura pela cintura, puxando-a contra ele, tentando entrar ainda mais. É um momento sem qualquer outra coisa na mente, onde o que importa é a satisfação, o derramar-se sobre o outro.

Percebo que ainda cravo as unhas em minhas palmas e paro com isso antes que sangre. Ele desaba sobre o corpo dela, beijando-a, sugando os lábios de forma apaixonada, sem sair de dentro dela. Ainda movimentando bem devagar seu quadril contra ela, ela o liberou do aperto das pernas, mas ainda o segura dentro dela. É uma paixão tão forte que seus sussurros parecem gritos.

-Eu... – ela sorri ao não conseguir falar, sua voz baixa. – Eu te amo.

Ele a olha sério nos olhos, eu não esperava por isso. Acho que ele também não. Mas eu não posso responder por ele, que se move, mexendo o quadril novamente. A resposta dele ainda não veio, mas ele sorri, beijando-a.

-Eu também te amo.

Eu posso me virar e sair, mas algo me diz que não posso. Não posso abandonar o mármore a testemunhar o amor deles sozinho. O piso de mármore branco que contrasta ao tecido das roupas negras deles, o piso que sentiu o bater das ancas de Hermione enquanto Harry investia para dentro dela, cada vez com mais força. O piso que sentiu o calor do corpo dela, que viu – melhor do que eu – os corpos juntos. O piso que sentiu os corpos estremecerem ao gozarem. O piso que ouviu as palavras de amor de um para o outro. O mármore que começa a sentir de novo as ancas de Hermione baterem com força – dessa vez uma força ainda maior – conforme Harry a possui.

O mármore que contrasta com o que eles fazem. O mármore que é testemunha de que eu vi o que eles fizeram, e que agora posso me virar e ir, pois o piso de mármore branco terá que ficar sozinho. Contrastando com os corpos deles, ouvindo-os se satisfazer. Um no corpo do outro.

* * *

**FIM.**

* * *

**N.A.: **_Sei que a fic ficou triste, mas eu não queria deixá-la tão festiva. A intenção realmente era ficar meio drama. Acho que nunca escrevi PWP assim, triste. E sei que tem muitos erros, mas não mandei para uma beta, desculpem. Assim que eu mandar para uma beta, eu coloco-o todo certinho aqui, tudo bem?_

_Mas mesmo assim, comentem, tá?_

_Kiss_


End file.
